Helvian Traven
Helvian Traven, the Night Owl, is a hunter of unknown origin. Biography Nothing much was known about Helvian other than the fact he, presumably, prefers nightfall. In recent years, Helvian destroyed the entire Volkihar Clan single handed and took over the castle. He built a new mansion at the ruined site and named it "Night Owl Mansion". Since then, he starts recruiting various people and train them into the Hunters of Blood. One thing for sure, Helvian has a distaste to the scorching sun and favors working at night, so he wears that cap and blindfold all the time. Helvian contracted the plague of vampirism when he was exploring a cave as a child. He now overcame his twisted past and sees vampirism as normal. Interestingly enough, before the day he became a vampire, he was raised by the Dawnguard, if it wasn't for him being bitten by a vampire, he would've become the best Vampire Hunter in 4E, even though he does hunt Volkihar Vampires while being a vampire himself since he despises the Volkihar Clan so much Personal Life Helvian has a a mixed personality, between easygoing and cold. People often call him the Night Owl for a very good reason. He favors the night and despises sunlight, as the sun would make him sick. He often dresses himself with exotic attires normally worn by noblemen, and displays fascinations with peculiar subjects. He's also known for being dreadfully thirsty all the time. Hunter only by name, Helvian preys on the hunted merely for the sake of satisfying his unending thirst. In short, Helvian is obsessed with blood. Nevertheless, he saw his new life as a blessing from the nature and often writes books on teaching people hunting techniques. He also has a mansion at the north of Solitude, which was once the nearly destroyed Castle Volkihar. Helvian single handily destroyed the Volkihar Clan and nearly murdered every single one of them. Shortly after his victory, he built a huge mansion and starts recruiting people by giving them a bite, literally. Combat and Skills Helvian is a master of close quarter battle, since he's capable of utilizing both arcane arts and melee combats. The types of magic he uses are primarily fire and frost based, although it's more common to see his reckless grappling and slashing. The most unique art used by Helvian is the Blood Blade. It coats enchanted vampiric blood onto various weapons, which grants them the ability to absorb health. Another known power of him is the Cursed Word, which is a corrupted Ritual Birthsign which can reanimate fallen foes while draining Helvian's life essence. While Helvian can utilise the undying art, he rarely does so. Although proficient on Ebony Sword, Helvian actually prefers using Ebony Warhammer. The Unseen Face The unseen face of Helvian was twisted however. It was revealed that she had an untold, tragic past before becoming the vampire who destroyed the entire Volkihar Clan and almost caused the extinction of the bloodline. Helvian, once Nelvia, was a child prodigy raised by the abusive Dawnguards as a vampire hunter. She was well known for her agile combat and commanding skills, which exceeded most vampire hunters when she was barely 6 years old. Nevertheless, the vacuous maiden never suspect the others. Since the day when Nelvia was bitten by a vampire, her tragic life began. Before getting expelled from the Dawnguard, she overheard a conversation and realised she's nothing more than a test subject of the Lycanthropic Blood Experiments, and an orphan without love. As a result, Nelvia ditched her past self and adapted the new life of a vampire through hard ways. Nevertheless, it was Nelvia who sought a vampire to bite her on purpose despite it cannot be cured permanently. in order to be feared both the Dawnguards and the Volkihar Clan, Nelvia, now Helvian, has taken down the entire Volkihar Clan singlehanded and almost eliminated the Dawnguards with the help of the Silver Hand Hunters she employed. The last wish for her was to be freed along with her sisters: Harina and Lilibeth. From a bird who's being abused all the time, into a real man who can live in various hard times. The nature raised the broken bird as a real man, and so Helvian, the Night Owl was born. The blindfold was once a wristband for covering wounds. It now serves for covering the glowing eyes. Nevertheless, the wound was deep in the heart which none can cure, even when a decade was given. Quotes *''"Tonight, Helvian joins the hunt."'' *''"Let's not forget to enjoy this, the hunt for blood that is!"'' *''"The scorching sun, it's bright enough to make a man sick!"'' *''"I bite anything that moves. Two fangs? More than enough."'' *''"Hunter only by name, I was beyond a living. Man only by name, I was once..."'' *''"Let the past be buried, just as this blindfold."'' *''"Now, I will show you mercy, you will be freed from your suffering..."'' *''"Together, we watch the morning sun."'' *''"Well, well, what is it?"'' *''"You're already dead..."'' Gallery Helvian.jpg|Helvian's standard attire. Helvian-Alt.jpg|Helvian without hat Helvian-Unseen.jpg|Helvian's unseen past Helvian-Armored.jpg|Helvian in Ebony Armor Trivia *Helvian shared a near identical appearance as Laurence Wolcott, except Helvian has a polar opposite personality. *It wasn't the first time the author faked a character's gender deliberately, the first one being Henrietta. *"She wears a Victorian-era noble clothing, which depicts her obsession with the hunt for blood. *Helvian's outfit was completely homemade and had the buttons placement inverted unintentionally, as the buttons are on the left instead of the right, this was justified however due to Helvian's past. *Despite Helvian sharing the same surname as Archimagister Hannibal Traven, they aren't related. *Helvian is the first Silver Hand operative to have an article. Category:Bretons Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Spellswords Category:Vampires Category:New Life at Night Category:Dawnguard Category:Silver Hand Category:Females